Proof is in the Way that it Hurts
by QuinnRachSanBritt
Summary: Title taken from a Sam Smith song. Santana does something bad. How will it effect her marriage. One shot. Pezberry. Brittana. Hints of Faberry. G!P Santana


**AN- First Pezberry story. Some smut and lots of swearing. Mild Dub-Con but barely. Angry/hate hanky panky. I want to promise and update for You don't like me but you Will but I can't because I'm super stressed and honesty facing some writer's block for that story. Enjoy!**

**Title taken from my favourite song. Sam Smith's "Not the Only One." Go check it out if you haven't heard it! Dianna Agron is in the video!**

**Diclaimer- I do not own Glee or the characters.**

**Proof is in the Way that it Hurts **

Santana Lopez considered herself to be decent wife. She was always chivalrous, always helpful, and she prided herself on her romantic gestures. Sure, she was a bully in high school but she felt that she had more than made up for it now.

So, when she found out that her ex-girlfriend had returned to their hometown of Lima, Ohio to open up a children's dance studio, she thought nothing of it. And when she decided to visit her parents on a long weekend like a good daughter would, she didn't consider what could possibly happen.

Now, sitting on a plane back to New York, realizing what she'd done was devastating her. It would devastate her wife. Santana knew that she had to tell her; she couldn't live with herself if she didn't. The cab ride back to apartment she shared with her wife was spent thinking of any possible right way to tell her. Is there even a right way for her to tell her pregnant wife that she slept with someone else (multiple times) while she was supposed to be on a trip –that her wife couldn't attend because of her late stage in pregnancy- visiting her parents? This someone else being someone who her wife had never really thought she'd gotten over.

Although there was no "right" way to do it, Santana decided it would be best to tell her right away. To save her wife the embarrassment of unknowingly being around someone who cheated on her. She thanked the cab driver and handed him some bills before grabbing her luggage from the trunk and making her way up the stairs to her apartment. As she was unlocking the door, she silently prayed that her wife was already asleep (though she knew she wouldn't be, it was 8 o'clock on a Monday night).

Finally managing to open the door, Santana dragged her luggage in only to be met with an armful of tiny, pregnant, squealing diva.

"I missed you so much, San." was whispered into Santana's ear, as Santana hugged her wife while she still let her.

"Yeah, me too, Rach," Santana replied. Rachel squeezed her one last time before releasing her.

"I know you've only been gone a few days but these hormones are making me crazy," Rachel said. Santana just hummed in acknowledgment while continuing to take off her coat and boots. "How was your trip?" Rachel asked, receiving no answer. "Is something wrong?"

"Hm, what?" Santana's head snapped up, finally realizing that Rachel had been speaking to her. "Oh sorry. I'm fine, just a bit tired from the travelling."

Rachel nodded her head. "Okay, well I was just going to read for a bit in bed if you want-"

"I slept with someone," Santana said quietly. Rachel stopped talking.

"Pardon?" She asked, genuinely having not heard what her wife had said.

"I slept with someone else. Someone who wasn't you," Santana trailed off, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Santana." Rachel whispered. "We're married." Santana was crying freely now and slowly sinking to her knees. "You're my wife. How could you do this?" Rachel words were barely understandable through her crying.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Santana replied, desperately. She crawled closer to Rachel who was now leaning against the wall, struggling to stay standing. She pressed her hands and face into Rachel's protruding belly. "I love you. I love our baby. Please, Rachel, we can get through this. I didn't mean to do it. Please, baby."

"You didn't mean to do it?" She repeated Santana's words, voice getting louder. "What? Did you accidently fuck her?! Did your dick accidently go into her pussy?!" Rachel yelled, standing up now and walking towards Santana. "Who was she?"

Santana looked down in shame. "Rach… It doesn't matter who it was. It's never going to happen again, I swear." Rachel's initial assumption was confirmed with Santana's refusal to tell her the identity of the mystery whore.

"Fucking Brittany, right? Brittany fucking Pierce?!" Rachel pushed Santana with every word. Santana took the pushes, willing to endure anything to get Rachel to forgive her. "I knew it, I fucking knew it! Is this thing ever going to end with her, Santana?" Rachel asked, pathetically.

"It's over between me and her. It's always been over. It was a one time thing. Please don't let this little mistake ruin us." She was desperate to get her wife to hear her out.

"Santana, this wasn't just a little mistake. _You_ ruined this relationship. _You _ruined us," Rachel sobbed out.

"Baby, I swear it'll never happen again. I swear on our baby." Santana called out as Rachel was walking toward the bedroom.

Rachel stopped and took a deep breath before turning back around to face her wife. "Don't call me baby and don't swear on something that isn't yours anymore. You lost this baby when you fucked someone else. Now leave or sleep on the couch or something. Go back to Lima and fuck Brittany again, for all I care, but stay the hell away from me."

"Rachel…This can't be it." Santana said softly, walking towards Rachel. The diva's eyes were looking everywhere but at her wife, now standing directly in front of her. "Baby…" She said, bringing her hands up to Rachel's face to stroke her tears away. "I love you." She leaned in to kiss her and Rachel leaned away from her. This didn't deter Santana, though, as she used her hands on Rachel's face to force her wife close to her.

The kiss was angry and painful but Santana continued to hold tightly onto Rachel's cheeks because she knew when she let go that that was it. Rachel bit Santana's lip hard which caused Santana to growl and push Rachel up against the wall.

Rachel moaned in pain and pleasure and reversed their positions, slamming Santana against the wall hard. The Latina whimpered as she felt Rachel pressing against the growing bulge in her jeans. Santana tried her best to bring them towards their bedroom only to stop and sink to the floor in pain more than pleasure as Rachel forcefully grabbed Santana's dick over her jeans. The kiss finally broke. She forced Santana to lie down on her back in the hallway as she stripped off her pants and Santana's jeans and boxers. She reached for her wife's 8 inch length and pumped it to full hardness, ignoring Santana's whimpers due to the dry friction. She pulled her panties to the side as she hovered over the Latina's cock, ready to drop down. Santana tried to place her hands on Rachel's hips only for the diva to slap them off of her.

"Don't touch me." Rachel said, as she lowered herself down onto Santana's length. "Fuuuuck," She moaned out once Santana was fully inside of her. Santana moaned loudly and started to lift her hips up to fuck Rachel. "That feel good, San? Huh? Does it feel better than fucking Brittany?"

"Fuck, you're so much better than Brittany. She's nothing, Rach. You're my fucking world." Santana grunted, relaxing her body and letting Rachel take what she wanted.

"Mhmm, sure, San. Fuck…" She smirked devilishly. Santana fucked someone else so the best way to get back at her was giving her visions of her fucking someone else. "It didn't take me this long to get off when Puck was fucking me back in college. Shit, he had me coming all over his dick in no time." Rachel lied. Santana was fuming as she gripped onto Rachel's hips hard enough to leave bruises and pounded her hips up as hard and fast as she could. "Oh god… His dick was even big enough to have me walking funny in the morning, yours is barely even big enough to fill my pussy." Rachel moaned out, trying her best to keep her voice from wavering as Santana gave her pleasure.

Santana knew Rachel was telling lies. She knew for a fact that she had a bigger dick than fucking Noah Puckerman and she also knew that her dick was plenty big enough to fill Rachel's pussy. Regardless, she was furious just thinking about someone else having her wife. She could feel Rachel's pussy tightening around her length as she fucked her forcefully. She watched as Rachel brought her own hand down to rub her clit in tight little circles. Normally, she would have swatted Rachel's hand away and finished her herself but she knew that Rachel wouldn't want that right now.

Eventually Rachel was unable to hold herself up and she collapsed down, burying her face into Santana's sweaty neck. Santana felt the beginning of both her and Rachel's orgasm so she grabbed the diva's ass cheeks and brought her hips up as hard as she could. "

"Sannnn…fuck. I'm coming." Rachel moaned out into Santana's neck, hips bucking wildly on Santana's cock. The added movement and tightness on her length, brought Santana to her orgasm. Her first rope of cum released into Rachel's pussy at the same time she felt a painful bite on her neck, signaling the final tremor of her wife's orgasm. Santana continued to shoot cum into Rachel's pussy until her balls were finally empty. They lay there, catching their breath and twitching in aftershocks in the middle of their hallway.

Then, like a switch went off, Rachel stood ignoring Santana's cum dripping down her thighs. She slipped her pants back on and Santana could only watch confusedly as Rachel stared down at her.

"I hope you enjoyed that, Santana, because that was the last time. Ever. I'll speak to Quinn tomorrow about hiring her as my lawyer and I'll have the divorce papers ready by the end of the week. You can stay here until we decide who gets the apartment; I'm going to stay at Quinn's." Rachel said, evenly.

"Oh of course, you're going to go stay at Little Miss Perfect's house. Why don't you just fuck her while you're there, we both know you want to." Santana spat out, standing up and pulling on her briefs.

Rachel sighed. "Maybe I do want to have sex with her. That's irrelevant now though, isn't it? I'm not the one who actually did sleep with someone else. That's reserved for people like you, Santana." Rachel said, and Santana looked ashamed of herself. Rachel had finished packing a few things into bag and now had the duffel slung over her shoulder. The shorter girl fixed her hair quickly before grabbing her purse and walking over to the door to leave.

"You can't take my baby away from me. That's my biological kid in there" Santana pointed to Rachel's belly. "I have rights to my own child." Santana said, smugly.

"You're right. I can't and I wouldn't take your baby from you. I thought you thought better of me to think that I wouldn't allow you to see your own child. The custody situation will be settled in court. Goodbye, Santana." With that, Rachel left the apartment.

Santana felt like she was hit by a train. Her wife had left her. Rachel was divorcing her. Over one fucking stupid mistake. She kicked her luggage that was still at the door. She was angry and she was heartbroken so she did the only thing she ever did in these situations. She searched around the house for her phone, not even bothering to check the time before dialing the familiar number.

_"__Hello?"_ Her voice came through the phone speakers and Santana already felt more at ease just hearing her voice.

"Britt? It's me, I need you." She managed to choke out, not sure why she had started to cry again.

"I'm here, Sannie."

**AN- Please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
